kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Jaguchimin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. His attribute is Kicchiri. Personal Appearance Jaguchimin resembles a cyan faucet with blue bolts on his shoulders, a chartreuse face and a sky-blue grip. He also has orangey-red markings. For his Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Jaguchimin As a Bugmin, his face is in a less-different shape. Personality Jaguchimin is a crybaby when he felt sad. On the other hand, Jaguchimin is also a cheerful and kind Promin. Relationships * Yuto (current owner) Abilities Jaguchimin's Kamiwaza ability is to spout water to help out plants, animals and people. As a Bugmin, he can squirt water at anyone. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Jaguchimin makes his debut as a Bugmin in episode 3 along with Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Gauzemin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin. He was one of the 5 Bugmins encountered by Wanda. Bug-Jaguchimin was the third Bugmin to be captured and debugged by Yuto. Jaguchimin was first summoned by Yuto later in that episode when he has to confront Bug-Freezemin. Jaguchimin was summoned by Yuto in episode 5 when he tried to confort Bug-Chakkamin by squirting water at his firey tornado but failed. Jaguchimin was kidnapped by Bug-Liftmin in episode 9. In episode 10, he was rebugged and then squirted water at a fishmonger at Kirakira First Street. Later, Bug-Jaguchimin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto who also captured and debugged Bug-Liftmin. Jaguchimin was in for some special training in episode 12. Jaguchimin made a cameo appearance in episode 21. Along with Turbomin, Chakkamin and Freezemin in episode 22, Jaguchimin was summoned by Yuto in order to try and battle Jetmin. In episode 26, Jaguchimin was fused with Plugmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ja-gumin in order to complete the third and final challenge. In episode 27, Jaguchimin, along with Freezemin and Gauzemin, tried to stop Jetmin from reaching Bug-Rappumin but failed. After Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Chakkamin in episode 43, Jaguchimin, along with Freezemin, was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin and rebugged by the Bug Bites. Bug-Jaguchimin was later recaptured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 45, Jaguchimin teamed up with the other remaining Promins to confront Bug-Katasumin. Jaguchimin made a cameo appearance in episode 46. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Jaguchimin made his debut as a Bugmin in chapter 02 along with Bug-Dorirumin, Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin. Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Jaguchimin thanks to Gauzemin. Later as his Promin self, Jaguchimin was summoned along with Freezemin by Yuto in order to deal with Bug-Chakkamin. Jaguchimin was rebugged in chapter 03 after Bug-Liftmin kidnapped him. Bug-Jaguchimin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto in chapter 04. In chapter 07, Jaguchimin was summoned by Yuto in order to team up with Chakkamin, Freezemin and Turbomin and battle Hanshamin who was summoned by Masato. In chapter 10, Jaguchimin, along with Chakkamin, was summoned by Yuto in order to create a mist that blocks out Masato and Mighty's view. Trivia Background * Jaguchimin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 41. * In the 'Promin-Zu' minisode in episode 23, it is revealed that Jaguchimin cries out a lot of tears from his eyes when he feels sad or upset. Resemblances * Jaguchimin resemble a faucet. Notes * Despite on appearing in the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series, Jaguchimin did not appear in chapter 12 when all of the Promins Yuto and Masato have so far helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin. Gallery Jaguchimin.PNG Jaguchimin(1).PNG 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Promins Taking Break.PNG Gauzemin and Team to defend Bug-Wrap.PNG Jaguchimin Hooray.PNG Fading Jaguchimin.PNG Freezer and Jaguchi caught by Bug-Katasu's hands.PNG Screenshot Showing Jaguchimin And Chakkamin Giving Turbomin A Bath.jpg Jaguchimin_eye_catch.PNG Promins Captured.PNG Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Gauzemin, Jaguchimin And Freezemin Terrified.jpg Jaguchimin spouting water.PNG Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Waiting For The Pizza.jpg Screenshot Showing Tonkmin, Dorirumin, Freezemin And Jaguchimin Blaming Turbomin And Chakkamin.jpg Micmin, Jishomin, Jaguchimin And Gakkimin.jpg Jaguchimin crying.PNG Gauzemin curing Jaguchimin.PNG Links * Jaguchimin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Males Category:Kicchiri Attribute Promins Category:Male Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series